


The Final Puzzle Piece

by Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Private Jimmy screams a lot, Tex is mentioned, Wash is only mentioned really, Weird coma muttering and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes/pseuds/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes
Summary: Agent Florida is responsible for arranging the Alpha AI's relocation. He's gotten all the pieces, except for the last piece.





	The Final Puzzle Piece

 

If Agent Florida was to say anything he remembered about Private Jimmy, it would be that the man had a large lung capacity. If one were to ask how he knew this, he would wait a solid minute with a creepy, toothless smile before saying something about swimming competitions in a way that set one’s teeth on edge. 

 

Then again, the man did have a large lung capacity. Only, in Florida’s experience, the man mostly used it to scream. Loudly.

 

The operation was meant to be done with care, and it was to a degree. The Sidewinder Blue Army Base lacked highly skilled personnel and none with experience in this procedure. But there were soldiers, and they knew how to restrict. And so, with a surgeon sent specifically from the Project Freelancer staff, the operation was as best it could be in the setting. At least in matters of success. 

 

Private Jimmy screamed for the entire two and a half hours that the operation lasted. They had to connect an implant to the man’s brain, they had to ensure it would be secure and safe for Alpha, and then they had to cover it all and hide it so Alpha would never know. 

 

And the poor man never had a dose of painkillers. Agent Florida listened only partly, he had no reason to pay attention otherwise. The man screamed at first about the pain as they drilled into his skull.

 

The screaming died down after some time. Then, it started again. Agent Florida had not been around when Epsilon had been implanted into Agent Washington. He hadn’t been in the operation room, he hadn’t watched what happened, but it had been recounted to him in scant detail from one of the doctors when he visited to check on the man with the others. 

 

He hadn’t heard Washington screaming. But, here, he could almost imagine what it was like.

 

He shrieked over and over, pleading, begging, and then it started to change.

 

“STOP! LET ME- LET ME OUT! STOP! STOP, STOP! NO MORE! NO MORE! TEX! TEXAS! ALLISON!  _ ALLISON _ !” 

 

Agent Florida waited in the hospital room prepared for Private Jimmy. When they brought him in, he was unconscious. Agent Florida only had to wait for a ship for Blood Gulch to arrive the next day. 

 

Agent Florida decided to wait for some time in that room. He wanted to see for himself if the Alpha would act up or not. With Epsilon removed, no one expected the AI to remember anything. Not well enough to avoid being persuaded, of course. That was what had been explained to him. 

 

If Agent Washington was still around, Agent Florida would have thanked him.

 

“ _ Allison _ .” Private Jimmy (Alpha?) whispered, still asleep. Agent Florida watched as the man shifted on his bed, random parts of his body twitching, his fingers most notably. “ _ Tex- stop- Tex. _ ” 

 

And that was all the man did until the ship arrived. He remained asleep, mumbling those names over and over. At least once, Agent Florida was sure he heard the man whisper “Lina.”

 

The doctors gave him another dose of sedatives for the long trip. Agent Florida pulled the Freelancer doctor aside to talk with him.

 

“What should I be expecting, doctor?”

 

“If I did my job right? Nothing. You may want to come up with a story for the new scar, and there is a chance he will remember Jimmy.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“The AIs activate once connected to their partners, or in this case host. This is a new operation, Agent Florida-”

 

“Please, it’s Butch Flowers. You can call me Butch.”

 

“Right, um, Butch.” The doctor tested the name on his tongue. He likely had never learned the original names of the other Freelancers. “Well, this operation is the first of its kind. We don’t know what kind of issues to expect.”

 

“Well, what should I expect, doctor?” 

 

“On the trip, he should stay sedated. There’s a slight chance that he might remember some of what Jimmy does, perhaps their memories will cross, but as long as you’re there you can ensure that the AI doesn’t figure out that Private Jimmy and the Alpha AI are two seperate individuals. He must believe he is Private Leonard Church.”

 

“Is that all, doctor?”

 

“That should be, yes. There’s an in-depth file at Blood Gulch Outpost.”

 

Agent Florida reached to his holster. 

 

“Thank you, doctor.” 

 

“Agent-” The man didn’t finish his sentence before Agent Florida’s gun went off. 

 

“Thank you, indeed.” He hummed as the body dropped to the cold floor. 

 

Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha was much different than Sidewinder. For one, it didn’t snow here, and it made Agent Florida feel much more at home. The other was that it was a box canyon, self contained, and rather unassuming

 

The trip was uneventful. Private Jimmy ( Church, as Agent Florida would have to remember) remained strapped to a bed in a private room where Agent Florida watched him. He continued to mutter about Agent Texas, about Allison, about a little girl he cared about. Agent Florida could barely remember Private Jimmy’s original voice. It was in the last hour when he opened his eyes. 

 

Glassy and a much more vibrant blue than Agent Florida could recall. He had seen Private Jimmy without his helmet, but only for a minute before he was being operated on.

 

“ _ Tex _ .” He croaked, eyes wide. “ _ Tex, no, please- Tex, I’m so sorry. Texas. _ ”

 

And then his eyes were closed again. Agent Florida could only hope that the Alpha AI wouldn’t remember Agent Texas. At least not strong enough to trace her back to himself. 

 

The soldiers from the operation were able to dress him in his armor once they landed. In the light blue, it was almost as if the Alpha AI had spawned in a full body in front of him. 

 

There were no mirrors in Blue Base. They had chosen a Private with poor memory and a similar appearance to the Director, who the Alpha was based on, but they didn’t know how the memories and the ability to see his own face would react. It was better to err on the side of caution. Agent Florida could live without mirrors and Private Tucker could learn to get by without them.

 

_ “Augh. Fuck.” _

 

And that was Captain Flowers’ cue to ensure that the final puzzle piece did in fact fit the rest of the board.


End file.
